The dragon rider and his three angels
by mystery joker
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk behind, after all the abuse he had suffered. The tippin point was the lie, and the acceptance that his father thought him as useless. He leaves Berk to find a home in a tribe of Viking women. Crossover with Froze, and Brave. Read for parings. Hiccup Multi-harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first How to train you dragon fanfic. I had some ideas in my head, and decided to give it go, and see where they take me.**

**Before you read this wonderful story (or pure crap) I must warn you that English is NOT my first language. I will try to find and fix grammar and spelling errors I find. Remember key word TRY.**

**(Read this part)**

**This will be a story where Hiccup leaves Berk. As for the why read the story? I plan to add two Disney princesses as his love interest.**

**Parings: Hiccup/Merida. Hiccup/Elsa, and Hiccup/Camicazi (cuz I like her character)**

**If you don't know who these girls are…well they are character from two different Disney movies. **

**Merida is from Brave, as for Elsa she is from Frozen.**

**I had this idea in my mind for a while now, and decided to give it go. As to why this two princes well because they are the only ones who didn't seem to be totally useless like the rest. **

**Disclaimer: (because I don't want to get sued by Disney) I do not own any of the character. This is purely for fun I am not making a penny out of this. Frozen and Brave are own by Disney. How tot rain you dragon belongs to DreamWorks. I do not own any of the characters.**

**Lets begin…**

(***O***)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was know to everyone on Berk as… well a Hiccup. The name was given to the weakest and slowest sheep in a herd. The name didn't sound tough nor did it inspire fear in the hearts of your enemies like a good Viking name should.

Instead his name was used as an insult around the village. Sometime the kids would insult each other by saying "your such a Hiccup" or " stop being such a Hiccup" each of those kids picked it up from their parents. As a matter of fact they encourage it. He was treated as dirt or worse.

For you see Hiccup wasn't very liked around the village. He couldn't throw and axe or used a bow he couldn't hunt or kill a dragon. He was the worst Viking in generations. Not like anyone ever tried to teach him how to do any of those things… well except Gobber. The only one who actually tried to teach him. He only tried; having to make new weapons after every dragon raid had him too busy to teach Hiccup properly. His father, Stoick never try to teach him anything at all. He expected him to be good at it from the moment he was born.

Hiccup had tried many times to make him proud, an every time he only created a bigger mess, making the villagers hate him even more. He had tried to kill a dragon during one of their many attacks.

Killing a dragon was a Viking's dream. Killing one would surely raise his reputation around the Village. But he just wasn't wired like the rest of them. Some were born to Viking, able to wield and axe or sword. But not him.

A few weeks ago he had managed to cripple a dragon with one of his inventions. Most of the times his invention either fail or destroy twice as much the dragon did. But not this time. He had managed to trap a Night fury. Killing it would have surely made him the most revere Viking on Berk, but when he looked into those green eyes he only saw fear.

The same fear he saw in his own eyes everyday. In a moment of mercy he freed the dragon, to later find out he could no longer fly. Seeing this he had decided to fix his tailfin which led to him training him and riding him.

He had named the Night Fury, Toothless. His first real friend. Funny that a dragon, a Vikings mortal enemy had been his first friend.

While training toothless he had learned a variety of things from him. They had a weakness of dragon nip. They also had a spot on their lower left side, that if scratch would knock a dragon out.

But the most important thing he learned was that they weren't the monsters they made them out to be. They were loyal and kind… well most of them. They also didn't steal from them because they needed the food. It was because the dragon queen forced them to.

The queen was the size of a small mountain. The dragons had no choice but to obey, and if they didn't obey she would eat them whole. The queen had some sort of mind control over the dragons. Luckily Toothless was no longer affected. He never figured out why he wasn't affected anymore.

Thinking back on his friend they had finally been able to fly together. The thrill of flying had been amazing. It was addictive. Seeing the world from above was just amazing.

At one point he had considered ending his life. The abuse he received from other Vikings and Snoutlout had been to much. He had not gone trough with because he had Gobber to talk to. If it wasn't for him he might have snapped earlier, and just end. But now he had Toothless he felt he had something to live for.

Since the dragon came into his life. It had taken a turn for the better. Those two weeks since he had found him had been the best of his life. And all the things he had learn from him, he had applied them at Gobber's class.

He had been force to attend Gobber's class, to learn to kill dragons (the only time Stoick had ever involved himself in his life). Not that he would ever, but that didn't stop him from show his cousin up.

His life and reputation around the village had certainly improved since toothless came into his life. All those tricks he had learned from training with toothless were applied in Gobber's classes. He had taken the number one spot in the class much to Snoutlout displeasure.

Today he had proven his worth to the whole class.

As usual Snoutlout had tried to impress Astrid who clearly had no interest in him. Bragging about how he had killed a Zippleback when he was a baby, and how this one would be no problem.

Acting all macho he had gone ahead of the class and attacked it solo. He had been ram against the wall by the Zippleback's heads. He had started crying out for help much to Hiccups humor. Seeing him cry like that made a day like today even better.

They all heard his calls for help. They had tried to locate him, but with the arena covered in gas it was nearly impossible. Hiccup had been the first to find them. With his many tricks he had learned from training toothless he quickly subdued the dragon leaving a perplex Snoutlout, and Astrid who came right before he subdued it.

Not wanting to answer any question he left the arena to find Toothless and explore the nearby islands. Flying and mapping it was a lot of fun. After all he was a better inventor and blacksmith than Viking. Drawing had been something exceled at.

Shaken out of his thoughts he heard voices coming from his home. It sounded like they were talking about him.

Trough a small whole on the door he saw Snoutlout, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, along with Gobber and Spitelout. _What could they possible be talking about_ Hiccup thought to himself.

He hadn't destroyed anything in while. Listening to the conversation he heard Spitelout talk.

"Stoick my boy here tells me that Hiccup almost got the whole class killed today." He said. "He acted reckless and Snoutlout and Astrid had to save him"

"_Wait what?"_ Hiccup thought to himself. _"I almost got them killed. I saved their worthless life. It was you stupid son that endangered all of us. And why is Astrid lying she saw the whole thing!"_

Hiccup couldn't understand why they were doing this to him. He hadn't done anything that would warrant this.

If anyone should be complaining it should be him. All those years of abuse from them, all the beating he received.

"Is it true? Astrid" Stoick asked her. He knew he could trust the girl. She was a gifted Valkyrie. (1)

"_Common Dad, you really don't believed them do you."_ Hiccup though to himself, daring to hope his father would come trough for once. He had proven himself at the ring. He had seen him subdue the dragaons time and time again. He was at the top of the class for Odins sake.

Astrid looked unsure for a moment, but nodded. Snoutlout was the loudest saying that it was true how he had to save him from the Zippleback. The twins didn't really care saying that they had been fighting each other so they hadn't notice anything not that they care. They rather like Hiccup, he was the only other person who could rival them in destruction. _"At least they not taking part in this farce"_ Hiccup thought.

As for Fishleg it appeared that he was going to disagree with Snoutlout, but Hiccup noticed that Snoutlout gave him a glare, and he nodded in agreement.

"_So the twins aren't on my side, but they are not against me. Fishleg's tried which I'm grateful for. As fort the lying bastard I'll get him for this. I might not be strong, but I'm sure I could make something at the forge. As for Astrid…"_

Astrid had been a surprised. He couldn't think of a reason to warrant this. She had seen him rescue Snoutlout. He had loved the girl since they were five. He had always tried to impress her, but never like Snoutlout.

Seeing her agree to such blatant lie made him feel like a cold knife being twisted in his heart. The girl he loved doing that to him. It had to hurt.

"Now now" Gobber began "Are ye sure yer boy isn't jealous of Hiccup. He has been doing better than everyone else." He reason. He has seen Snoutlout jealous of Hiccup sudden improvement at the ring.

"_Finally someone who believes in me…. more like the only one that ever has."_

It was true. Gobber had seen the boy grow from a baby to a pre-teen. He had potential, but no one had bothered to train him. He tried to teach him, but he never had the time to do so properly. With all the dragon attacks he had to attend to the forge. He had to make new weapons and fix what the dragons broke.

He had also seen the way Hiccup controlled the dragon. He had said 'a way with the beast' once.

"What!" Snoutlout and his father splutter indignantly. "Why would I be jealous of that loser. He could barely lift an axe, how in Odin's name could he manage to take down a Zippleback." He lied with ease.

"I mean the boy has potential Stoick. I've seen him in the ring. Are you sure it wasn't you that got them all in trouble. What with you constant attempts to impress the lass over there." He said pointing at Astrid.

Astrid seemed guilty for some reason. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Gobber and Hiccup. Hiccup knew why, but Gobber didn't he made a note to ask her about it later.

I mean the boy was like a son to him. He had practically raised him at the forge. He was the best apprentice ever. His weapons were a masterpiece. Something he would never be able to do. Many thought it had been him, but when he tried to correct them they would just laughed saying 'that useless boy'. Hiccup of course didn't mind. He just thanked for trying.

"Well actually the one that got rammed by the Zippleback was-" Astrid was cut off by Snoutlout.

"Was Hiccup. Why would I be jealous of a weakling like him?"

Gobber noticed that Astrid was bout to say something important, and was about to question her when Stoick spoke.

"Gobber you know his always been useless. He never was much of a Viking. He has been nothing but an embarrassment to the Haddock name." he said.

Hearing his father speak about him like that broke something inside of him.

Flashes… no memories of his life raced across his mind. He had tried to change for him. He wanted to be noticed by him. He tied and tried. He even took down a Night Fury even though he didn't killed it. But he had tied to please him. Hearing him say he had always been an embarrassment it was too much.

The blatant lie they were saying about him. The girl he loved had lied to what Hiccup suspect pure jealousy for taking her spot as number one in the class.

"Now Stoick you don't mean that. The boy has potential I told you time and time again." Hearing that made Hiccup smile. "I've seen him in the ring. He has a way with the beast. He is coming into his potential."

"Gobber enough with the lies. I'm sure your just covering for him. He will always be nothing more than a useless boy." He reply.

Gobber looked red in the face in anger. He was about to explode and cursed everyone when the door slammed open.

The laughter died down when they saw who was it was. Gobber looked apologetic, Astrid and Fishlegs looked guilty. The twins were fighting one another, and really didn't care what was going on. Snoutlout gave him a smug look.

Stoick looked ashamed, but quickly covered it with his usual scowl. But he was also proud at the glare he was giving them all. No one ever said Vikings were amongst the smartest people.

Without saying a word and never giving away a single shred of emotion he walked up to his room upstairs. Still with his icy expression that no one had ever seen.

They all heard some shuffling in his room for a few minutes. Before it died down.

Astrid went into his room to apologize, but when she entered all she saw was a letter. She read it and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

She went downstairs and gave the letter to Stoick.

"Sir you have to read this." Astrid stutter

_To whom it may concern _

_I have always known that I wasn't very liked in the village (that putting it lightly), but I always thought my father would believe in me. He would believe in his son over his lying cousin. _

_Not that I would expect anything from you! You've never been there. _

_Since I'm such a disappointment. Make Snoutlout you heir. I give him 2 weeks before he burn the village to the ground. I'm glad all you thought of me was said. Now I can leave this HELL! And live my life the way I see fit._

_I'm glad to say that I no longer consider my self a Viking. Anything would be better than being a Viking. _

_I have been belittled, bullied, and abused by everyone in this Godforsaken Village. I will gladly leave this place. I'll look a place where I will be accepted._

_It is with greatest pride to call me self a DragonRIDER!_

_Signed _

_Hiccup X_

They were all confuse. They had never heard of anyone riding dragons. And Hiccup was certainly the last person that came to mind.

Gobber was the first to explode. He started cursing everyone around him.

"Was he telling the truth? Was the piece of shit of a cousin lying." Gobber bellowed in rage. No one had actually seen Gobber lose his cool before.

"Y-yes" Fishleg squeak.

"What!" Stoick bellowed. "Explain" by now Snoutlout paled completely.

"It had been Hiccup who rescued Snoutlout from the Zippleback. He was the one who got us into trouble trying to impressed Astrid" he squeaked nervously.

Stoick looked dumfounded. He had just lost the only link to his wife he had. The only family left.

He looked at Snoutlout and Spitelout in anger. Even thought he blamed them for loosing Hiccup he couldn't say he didn't have a hand in it. He had called his son useless. He had belittled him.

"We got to look fer him" Gobber said

"No!" Stoick said. While it was hi fault he had left he ha betrayed his village. "He is a traitor. He has sided with the dragons our enemies." Gobber looked at him in anger. He had lost his son and wasn twilling to look for him.

"I'll look alone." He said leaving before Stoick could utter a word.

((O))

After entering his room Hiccup grabbed a bag and put all his stuff inside. Clothes, writing utensils, tool, and food. He left a letter behind and jumped out of the house trough the window.

He went to the forge, and took some leather and nails.

He headed off to the forest to find Toothless running leaving the village behind.

"Common Bud is time to go." He said with tear rolling down his cheeks. The night Fury came out from the shadows and looked at Hiccup. He could see he was in distress.

Toothless came over and nuzzle his head close to him trying to comfort him.

"Thanks Bud." Thankful that he still had at least one last good friend.

He put the saddle on Toothless. He had left behind near some bushes. He didn't want people to know he had it. Otherwise they would be asking why he made it. He had left in in the forest near Toothless as not get caught.

Than he secure his bad on the side of Toothless, and flew off into the night sky.

((O))

In the morning the news about Hiccup departure, was not that much of a surprise to everyone. Soon the whole village started to celebrate. They had always thought the boy to be useless. Everyone was in a festive mood. Except for two people.

Gobber looked at them in loathing. Hiccup was like his son. He had seen the boy grow up. he ad take care of him.

Astrid on the other hand was ridden with guilt. She was part of the reason for his departure. It was all because of her pride. She always had to be first in everything. She wanted to get Hiccup trown out of the class so she could have her glory again. She couldn't stand that useless Hiccup was doing better than her. And now she had done more than what she set out to do. She had forced him out of the island.

The news of Snoutlout as the next heir was met with shout of agreement. He was certainly better than Hiccup. Strong like a Viking should be (and stupid).

When they heard that Hiccup had allied himself with dragons. They all branded him a traitor and outcast. Not that he would care any longer. They had treated him as one since the day he was born. Being branded one was not much at this point.

They celebrated for a whole day. The day that Hiccup the useless left.

From that day forwards. Stoick acted as if he never had a son. Hiccup had chosen dragon over his people.

Out all the Vikings only Gobber understood why he had done so. The way the villages treated him had made his choice easy. To Gobber, everyone present were monsters than the dragons themselves.

Not wanting to be around them all. Gobbers returned to the forge and began working. He wanted to distract himself, but everything around him remained him too much of the boy. Looking around he open a small cupboard. In there, he found different sketches of the many machines Hiccup had created. A few tears roll down Gobber's cheeks.

Closing the room and locking it as to preserve the last thing he had of the boy, he set of to work. If any one was to noticed. He no longer sang while working. the sound of whistling and singing would never be heard again.

A/N

(1) Valkyries was not the correct term to address a Viking woman. They were women who choose which men died in battle and which live. I just picked that name to address female Viking because it sounded right.

Leave Reviews and what not. This is my First HTTYD Fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up groggily, Hiccup looked around his new home. That is if you can call a cave a home. It was a decent size cave. He had enough food to survive and he had a fire, what else would he need?

Sighing, he nuzzled into his companions side. In his haste to leave Berk, he had forgotten to take a few pieces of fur to keep him-self warm at night. Toothless temperature being higher than a human, and the fire allowed him to keep warm at night. The only downsides were the scales. They weren't the most comfortable to sleep against.

Still even with all of this, he was still happier than he had ever been at Berk.

Sure at time it was rougher, but he had someone who supported and help him. It had been two weeks since he had left Berk. He had found this small island full of Terrible terrors. They were more like pest than dragons. With Toothless around they didn't cause too much trouble when he was around, still he had to be weary of his things specially, food. Those little monsters had a habit of taking his things.

Deciding that it was time to get up, he taped Toothless head to wake him.

Toothless shook his head trying to shake off the sleepiness, and looked at Hiccup, giving him the 'It's too early' look.

"Common boy, were running out of food." Hiccup told the black dragon. True they were running out of fish, they needed to get some more before winter hit them. It wasn't like it mattered to them. Toothless could fish anytime of the year. Of course he always needed Hiccup to be with him, with his fin tail broken and all.

Getting up, Hiccup went to get Toothless saddle, and placed it on his back. He than went and grabbed his vine net as he called it. He had made it after arriving at the Island. He found out that while Toothless could fish easily for himself, they had no way to capture a good amount of fish for Hiccup. So he gathered a couple of vines tied them together and created a fishing net.

He gave the net to Toothless net, to which the dragon grabbed it with his claw's. Hiccup settled Toothless, and flew off into open water looking for a groups of fish.

They flew around for about half an hour without catching a single thing. After a while Hiccup landed on a sea stack, and give Toothless some needed rest.

"Well this is weird" Hiccup murmured, they had been fishing for a while and hadn't catch or seen a single fish. Looking around Hiccup spotted something out in the horizon.

It seemed like something was burning out in the ocean, there was a huge smoke cloud out in the Horizon.

Deciding to see what it was, Hiccup motioned Toothless to fly in that direction. Flying at the speed only a night fury could, they reach the source of the smoke cloud.

Looking at the source, there seemed to be a ship being attacked by a pirate ship. Something very common around these parts. Hiccup had run into some of them when they had tried to bury some of their treasure in the Island where they had settled in. Of course that hadn't gone so well. The pirates had decided to explore the island, to make sure there was no one else. When they had spotted Hiccup they had decided to kill him, and get on with their job. Obviously that hadn't gone too well for them.

When they had spotted Hiccup they had also spotted Toothless. The sight of a dragon, specially a night fury was enough to send them running for the hills.

Looking down below, the ship that was currently being attacked was a Viking ship. It was hard to make out which tribe it belonged too. The tribe's crest had been burned long ago making it difficult to identify which tribe it belonged too.

Narrowing his eyes on the burning Viking ship. Hiccup studied the figurehead on the ship. Every tribe had its own unique dragonhead adorning the front of their ship. The Hairy hooligans had a green open-mouthed dragon with its tongue sticking out, the Meatheads had a blue dragon head with a feral smile. The bog-burglars had a black dragon with horns, its mouth open where they usually placed a torch to simulate a fire-breathing dragon.

Seeing that the ship was being burn, and most of it was already destroy there was no real way to distinguish this ship from any other Viking ship.

Having decided to cut all ties with Vikings, god how he hated they way it rolled out of his mouth, Hiccup decided to let them killed each other. Viking business was no longer his anyways. He was a dragon rider, the fate a sole Viking ship was of no concern of his.

Giving the burning ship one last look, "Common bud, lets get out of here."

Feeling the black dragon protest, "Common bud, they are Viking I'm no longer one of them. "He said bitterly, "Remember I ran away from a tribe of them, if I'm caught I'll be return, and most likely killed once I get back to Berk."

Toothless let of a grunt of disapproval, but obeyed; flapping his wings he looked the opposite direction of the burning ship and began to sped up towards the island.

"I want this filthy pirates of my ship!" A female voice exclaimed, fury evident in her voice.

"Wait!" Hiccup exclaimed at Toothless who stopped. Looking back and towards the Viking ship, he narrowed his eyes to where the voice came from. He looked for the females voice; he could have sworn he had heard the voice before.

"Move!" The same voice exclaimed, " Move your fat asses, I want them of my ship now"

Hiccup looked down below and spotted a mane of blonde hair on the burning ship.

"Camicazi" He whisper.

((0))

"I want this filthy pirates off my ship!" The brunette exclaimed at her crew.

She really couldn't believe her luck; she had wanted to be in charge of the ship once in her life. And she had finally gotten her wish. The only down side was the pirate attack. It was just her luck, the one time she had been entrusted with the ship they had gone and gotten attacked.

They were currently on route back to Bog-Burglar Island from the Meathead Island.

The Bog-Burglar tribe had been in need of weapons, food and raw materials. Most of their good had been destroy in the recent dragon raid. The dragon raids were a common occurrence for them, more than any other tribe. They were the one's that received most of their attack leading to their current predicament.

The Bog's were currently importing more than exporting, increasing their huge debt with the other tribes. They usually would have solved that by trading something that the other tribe's needed. The only problem was, with the constant raids they had no time to plant crops, and gather raw materials to fix their houses, and having no blacksmith really hurt their economy.

Of course most of the tribe's in the archipelago noticed their economic problems.

Most had decided to increase their prices for even the smallest thing like a hammer, nail and other miscellaneous. That led to them being indebted more to them.

Others secretly asked for other kinds of _Favors_ outside of public ears.

That conversation was usually between chief vs. chief. Bertha the Bog-Burglars hated that some of the other chief treated them as nothing but whores. It was a tradition for the Bog-Burglars' to find, and bed a man in an attempt to conceive a child. It was a one night stand. They were a matriarchal tribe after all, they had no man to bed, as the others leading to their small numbers. After all it was a 50/50 chance of having a girl. They were by no means whore's, but many saw it that way.

Bertha tried, and mostly succeeded into not pimping out her tribe members. On the rare occasion that they were desperate for the goods, or having no other option, they were force to do it. At least she always managed to protect Camicazi. As her heir she had the excuse of trying to save her virginity for future alliances.

Which lead to them offering a political alliance. Trying to marry her to one of their son's. They all saw that as a way to increase their numbers and gain a number of promiscuous women at least in their eyes.

And each an every time Bertha refused.

She always feared that she would be some of those disgusting boys sexual toy. She was by far the most beautiful girl in the tribe. She was considered their crown jewel. Camicazi always fear the day Bertha would agree to their proposition. It seemed that her days were number. The dragon attacks had been getting more and more frequent and their debt kept on rising. The only solution was to give Camicazi away to solve their debt. One of the richer tribes would certainly pay of their debt if they gained the extra numbers and a bunch of _whores_ in their minds of course.

"Move" Commanded the blonde, pushing one of her crewmembers away from the in coming cannonball, "Move your fat asses, I want them of my ship now!" The blonde screamed at them in a commanding tone.

The blonde brought out her throwing knives, and started to throw them left and right. Each one of her throws was accurate, to the heart throat, and stomach. Killing off a good number.

The rest of her crew was divided between putting off the fire and fighting off the pirates trying to board the ship and the one already on the ship.

They were fighting a losing battle. It was only a matter of time before they were taken. They had greater numbers, and a perfectly good ship, unlike theirs.

"Kill them all! Do not let a single pirate alive. I want their heads in a stick NOW!" screamed a bulky women.

"Bertha! We need to put out the fire!" Camicazi told the bulky women, "Otherwise will sink. We need those goods safe"

it was the truth,t hey were in dire need of them, should they lose them, they would have to trade with the Meatheads, and this time they had no choice but to accept whatever they demanded from them.

This had Camicazi shivering; they had been the one constanly asking for her to marry the chief son. The boy was as fat as a whale and the manners of a yak, and the face not even a mother could love. He was indead the most disgusting boy, no, thing Camicazi had ever seen. She had no idea if the chief had mated with a whale or some sort of animal for him to have such a thing for a son.

"I know that!" Bertha replied back, while ramming her axe trough a man arm and beheading him on the spot. The man let out a pain filled cry as Bertha cut his arm clean off, followed by his decapitation.

The Valkyries fought on as long as they could, but their numbers were too great for them to keep on fighting them. They were getting tire and it was only a matter of time before they took over their ship.

The only thing that could save them was nothing short of a miracle.

"Move forward man! We almost have them!" Said a scruffy looking man from the pirate ship. He had a long scar in the shape of a crescent moon over his right cheek, and wore two sword one on each side of his hip, "Just a little more and will have our prize!" getting a cheerful response form them.

"Fight on!" the blonde exclaimed, "We fight until out dying breath," said the blond, trying to encourage her crew to fight on.

Camicazi fought on as long as she could before it became too taxing on her body. Exhaustion began to take a toll on all of them. They really couldn't see a way to get out of this.

Camicazi ran trough the deck of the ship, and picking the battle-axe embedded on the railing of the ship, she started slashing at the pirates killing one after the other.

"Camicazi!" Bertha let out a horror filled scream, as she spotted a burly figure behind her with a sword raised above the figures, and began to make a downward motion toward the blonde teen.

But before the sword could get near the blonde, a high-pitched sound cutting trough the sky, and a blue fireball struck the man dead on his chest pushing him overboard.

"Night Fury!" the Valkyries exclaimed, while looing at the sky raising their shield or hands in an attempt to protect themselves.

"It's the rider!" some of the pirates exclaimed, after Hiccups encounter with the group of pirates, rumors of a boy and a black dragon slowly began to spread among the pirates.

The cries of terrors from the pirates confused the Valkyries all thinking 'Rider', surely there is no one that could ride a dragon…right?

((0))

Hiccup looked down at the burning ship from above, contemplating what exactly should he do.

On one hand he was their enemy. He had essentially sided with the dragons. On the other hand Camicazi was one of the only people that ever treated him like a human. She was just like Gobber. He couldn't really leave her to die.

But he was no longer a Viking. Their problems no longer concern him anymore. They had abandoned him, but should he behave the same way they had towards him. Even if they Bog-Burglars treated him the same way, but than again it was in a smaller scale. They treated man the same so he really couldn't hold it against them.

He had once overheard the reason for their dislike towards man.

And he really couldn't fault them. Being asked for sexual favors for goods. He had attempted to ask Camicazi once and she had told him in small detail about it. After that he had never asked again.

Snoutlout was the main example for their dislike for man. He behaved like a beast, treating them as if they should worship the ground he walked on.

To his knowledge Berk had never asked those kinds of favors from the Bog-Burglars, and he really hoped they never had. It would only add another reason to hate them eve more.

"What should we do bud?" he asked the black dragon, who just grunted.

"You think we should help them?" he asked the black dragon, who nodded, "But they are Viking it no longer concern us" he said, not understanding why he wanted to help them.

Had it been any other Viking ship, he would have ignore his friend advice and let them to die. But with Camicazi there it really changed things. He really wanted to help ,but something just kept on holding him back. He felt a voice in the back of his head telling him that it was a bad idea, but he really couldn't leave them.

"Camicazi!" he heard a voice screamed. He looked down to see a burly man making a downward motion with his sword at Camicazi.

Making an impromptu decision he dashed head on with his partner into battle, his eyes turning cold with hatred toward the man. He motion the black dragon to dive head first slicing the air making the night furies high pitched sound, and shooting a plasma ball at the man, throwing him overboard.

"Night Fury!" "It's the rider!" were the shouts he heard from below.

Ignoring them he started to systematically take the pirate ship apart with the accuracy only a night fury could. Hitting the mast, taking out the cannons and blowing up their powered reserve, leaving them stranded like the Bog-Burglars.

Down below the Valkyries stood there stuneed and confused as to why a dragon much less a night fury seemed to help them, until they notice a person riding it. That had them stumped, who in the hell had been able to tame a dragon, and a night fury at that.

Camicazi saw the advantage the person riding the dragon had given them and commanded the women to attack.

"Get them!"

They all decided to take them out one by one, while the dragon took apart their ship and some of the pirates.

After they were all taken care of and the captain along with some of his last remaining crew were tied up and gagged.

The women stood there and waited for the person riding the dragon to come down. He seemed to simply hover above their ship.

Hiccup hovered above the Viking ship not knowing what to do. He had made a rash decision when he had seen the man attack his friend, but now what? He had helped them, it was over. But before he could leave there was a shout form below.

"Are you coming down or what!" Camicazi screamed, while her crew looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Bertha simply stayed quite.

It made him chuckle it was just like her to be rash and blunt. Deciding against his better judgment he hover toward the ships front where the figurehead should be. In case they were attack it gave them an easy exit, and with a night fury speed he could easily escape.

"Who are you?" Asked the blonde, trying to see the person hiding behind the night fury head. Her crew seemed to tense up when the dragon had landed on their ship. They had never been this close to a dragon, and not get attacked.

Going for their weapons in case the dragon attacked them. Toothless saw their actions and bared his teeth out and growled making them tense even more.

"Whoa! Whoa!" exclaimed Hiccup from behind the black dragon. "Relax bud" he said, rubbing his back.

Camicazi tense up slightly, she could have sworn she had heard that voice before. Thinking about who could it belong to, an image of a thin green eye boy pop into her head.

"Hiccup?" Camicazi asked, nervously. There was no way it was _him_.

"H-hey" he replies, stuttering nervously. His head popped out form behind the black dragon. He had a sheepish expression rubbing the back of his head, "H-how have you been Camicazi."

They all stood there wide eyed, except for Bertha for some unknown reason.

"I heard that you had been banish from Berk!" Camicazi exclaimed, "And all this time you were riding a dragon! How cool is that" she said in glee.

Hiccup looked at her with a warm smile. It was just like her to accept him for who he was, and not judge him for anything that might have seen weird to others.

But than gain a bitter expression that didn't go unnoticed by them all. When he heard that Berk had banished him, making him an outcast. Well it really wasn't that unexpected really.

Getting off Toothless whom seemed to protest, "It was you idea anyways" he murmured at the dragon. Who simply gave him a deadpanned look. "Relax" he whisper.

"H-hey!" he waved at them, whom in turn wave back somewhat awkwardly. Nobody had any idea what to say or how to act. There was a dragon right in front of them, and it wasn't attacking them.

"Hello Hiccup" came a vice from behind all of the Valkyries.

Everyone parted away as Bertha walked toward him.

Hiccup stood there nervously. He really didn't want to be there.

"I had heard that you had become a…Dragon Rider? From the letter you left you father" she said, giving the boy an unreadable expression. She had always seemed cold to Hiccup, but than again form the way the other tribes had treated her tribe it wasn't that surprising to see her keep a strong front.

"You knew" Camicazi accused her mother, pointing a finger at her.

Bertha simply glared at her telling her to keep quiet. She turned to Hiccup whom seemed to gain dark expression, at the mention of his father. Bertha simply looked at him with an impassive look.

"Yes" he muttered darkly, before gaining his normal look when Toothless gave him a nudge form behind. Bertha saw their interaction and withheld any comments. "Yea I couldn't really kill him, and…well he was my first friend on-" but stopped when Camicazi glared at him, "- I mean aside from Camicazi ever." He finished nervously.

He had never really talk to her ever one on one before, and to be frank she really scared him… a lot.

Bertha raised an eyebrow at his tone, but let it slide, "How did you tame such a creature?" she asked, getting a growled form the black dragon. If Bertha was scared she didn't show it at all.

"His a friend" he replied firmly. She hadn't really expected him to take that tone with anyone. From memory, he had always seemed meek and soft spoken. This time he seemed more assertive than before.

"You became friends with a dragon" Camicazi said incredulous, bit with a bit of awe in her voice. Hiccup simple nodded sheepishly.

Bertha 'hummed' and began, "From what Stoick told me, you had abandon your tribe in favor of the dragon" she said, and saw the dark look he had gained.

"As I said, Toothless was my only real friend on Berk. I didn't betray them, when they had already betrayed me." He said, Hiccup looked straight in the eyes and asked, "Do you know what it means to have a family?"

Bertha looked at him with a puzzle look, "I guess not" he said, he let out a bitter laugh and his face gained a hollow look, "A family is meant to love you no matter what, their love must be unconditional. A tribe is supposed to be just like a family, but it never was one to me. Feeling like a stranger in your own tribe and home. How could I have betrayed a tribe that was not my own"

Bertha kept her aloof mask and nodded she had seen the treatment towards the boy, but it was never her place to intervene. While she hated man, she hated child abuse even more. And he seemed to treat them with respect, compare to the other man.

"Hiccup could you teach me how to rise a dragon?" Asked an exited Camicazi, giving a cute pout.

"S-sure" not knowing what to say exactly, looking at Bertha.

"Camicazi!" Bertha reprimanded, "We are Viking's we do not ride dragons"

"But mom" Camicazi whined, "If we could ride dragon it would make out lives much more better. Did you see what he did to the pirates"

Bertha prepared to scold her again, but stopped when she mentioned the pirates. She did raise a good point.

Bertha looked at the boy intently, "Tell me Hiccup would you like to come to Burglars Island with us?" She asked.

Everyone on the ship stood there stunned. No man had ever been invited to live at their island.

"Mam are you sure?" Asked one of the women.

"Yes" she replied firmly, in a tone that told them to drop it.

Camicazi looked static. While everyone had a deep dislike for man, she really couldn't see Hiccup that way. While he had always been weird by Viking standars, he had always been compassionate, and a proper gentlemen. And even if Bertha never admitted it, she liked Hiccup deep down. He had never shown the characteristics that many men had. Even the great Stoick had flaws. While Hiccup had them, it wasn't the kind that they hated. He wasn't boastful, or prideful. He was humble and never went out of his way to put someone else down.

"Bring the pirates to me" Bertha commanded to her crew.

They brought forward the pirate and three more man. That was all that was left form Hiccup annihilation.

The captain had a crescent scar over his right cheek, and the other three were scruffy looking man that had a green, red and white bandana on their heads.

Hiccup recognized the captain; it was the man that had left his treasure on the island Hiccup was living at. "You!" Hiccup accused the man, drawing the attention of the Valkyries.

"You know each other" it wasn't a question, but a statement, "How do you know each other?" Bertha asked.

"Y-yea" Hiccup stutter nervously, he really couldn't deal with this women. She kept her emotions completely hidden. "They came into the island I'm living in. they tried to attack me and Toothless took care of them"

Bertha raised an eyebrow at the name, but it was Camicazi the one that aked, "Why in the hell would you call him Toothless?" She asked.

And as if on cue Toothless smile with his teeth retracting answering their question.

"That's why"

Camicazi just look at the dragon with her eyebrow twitching slightly. The black dragon looked at her smugly, as if to say 'what you got'.

Bertha shook her head in exasperation, sighing she looked at the pirates contemplating what should she do with them.

The pirate wearing the red banana murmur something about the job being too troublesome. Which drew the attention of Hiccup who clearly heard him.

"What do you mean job?" He asked curiously.

While he had been living on the island, he had never seen a single pirate ship or pirates after he had encounter them on the island.

The captain bumped the pirated, "Shut up" he hissed.

Bertha narrowed her eyes, and threw her axe between the man legs missing his crotch by half an inch. The man gulped and looked at her in fear.

Hiccup for his part wince and place both his hand on his genitals in a protective way.

"Talk" Bertha commanded.

The pirate gulp, " We were hired to steal your supplies" the pirate said, "It was the chief from the Meathead tribe. He wanted you to be indebt to them, so that you would agree to unite both tribes in marriage between his son and your daughter." He said nervously, "That all I know I swear" he added.

The temperature in the ship suddenly dropped, the women on the ship glared at the pirates murderously. Hiccup heard their reason and clench his jaw in anger. He had no idea why it enraged him to hear Camicazi marrying to someone else.

"Why would the Meathead chief want that?" Hiccup asked, keeping his anger in check.

It was Bertha the one who answer in a tight voice, "I'm assuming that Camicazi has told you about what some of the other tribes think of us," she looked at Hiccup who nodded, "They want her as a way to cement an alliance. He wants to unite our tribes to increased his numbers, and to gain us. He wants to use us for breeding. The more women the more numbers he'll have. He basically want _whores_" she spat in disgust.

"We have been racking up a huge debt with them. With the constant dragon attacks we have been in need of raw materials and other things. We have relied on the Meatheads and other tribes to get materials. The Meathead chief had been pushing for a marriage between Camicazi and his son. We have been force on occasions to trade _favors_ for raw materials. If we had lost this shipment, I would have been press to accept his proposal."

"Most of the other tribes look down on us, hence we tend to isolate ourselves from the others. We tend to only go to gain materials, and we never ever invite another tribe. we used to only leave once a year to get material we needed. Now we have to go once a month. I'm hoping to start paying out debts to the Meatheads and other tribes. Otherwise should they demand a union between out tribes I will be force to accept, and I do not want those pigs to get their hands on my daughter."

"Most of our materials are, food and weapons. If we had blacksmith, and should the dragons raid stop for a few month, we could pay the debt we owe, and free ourselves from them." She finished scowling. While she might seemed cold, she really loved her daughter. She would never in a million year give her up to those pigs to have their way with her, but as a chief she had to do what was best for her tribe.

Hiccup stood there, taking in all of the information, since he had been invited to stay with them he could might as way help them. He really didn't want to see Camicazi end up with one of those boys.

"I might be able to help you. Since you already invited me to stay with you" he said to Bertha.

"True I did invited you to stay, but how could you help us." Wondering what the boy had in mind. He was known to have radical ideas.

"Well I was a blacksmith apprentice remember, that solves you blacksmith problem." He said, "And if you agree to stop killing dragons I could help make the dragon raids either decreed in frequency or stop them all together"

Bertha stood there with an impassive look, but inside was happy to should his plan panned out. Even if the raid didn't stop. The addition of a blacksmith would be a great addition. The prices of weapons were getting ridiculous, and with his addition it could lower their spending about half, if not more should he be able to produce a lot of weapons. Selling them could be the first step to close their debt.

Some of the women scoff, "what makes you think we need help from a _man_" one of the women spat venomously.

Hiccup looked down at his feet, it was just like Berk. '_it was stupid to think it would be different. They are all the same'_ he said to himself. Looking back at Toothless he began walking towards him ready to leave, but was stop by a hand gripping his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them, Bertha had invited you. I'll be you friend like I always have." Camicazi looked at him warmly, before changing to an ecstatic child "And you can teach me how to ride a dragon!" she exclaimed in glee.

Remembering the reason for wanting to help them, the reason for considering Bertha's offered. He looked at her and nodded.

Camicazi shot a glare at the women that insulted her friend clearly telling her 'shut up'.

Bertha also shot a glare at the women, but it went unnoticed by the everyone, but the women at the receiving end of the glare.

"True, your idea has some merits if it works out, but you will have a lot of work in convincing many of the older generation to work along side dragon will prove a challenge, that is if your up to it." Bertha said, with a smirk. Which surprised many of the women, never having seen her show any happiness at all.

"Sure" he said, squeezing Camicazi hands, and wondering when their became intertwined.

While keeping her aloof mask, she was smiling softly on the inside. True she hated man, but the boy in front of her had always surprised her. His invention and idea had always been radical. They were already at the end of the line. Might as well place their hopes in the green-eyed boy.

"First we need to get home, than will decide what to do with our friends here-" pointing at the pirates, "-and we have to do something about our friend the Meatheads." She spat at their name.

It was decided to kill the pirates on the spot as per Hiccups suggestion. He reason that if the Meatheads found out that the Bog-Burglars had found out about their ploy, it would force them to give the Bog-Burglars an ultimatum on the their debt. They couldn't pay it yet, and they knew it. So the burglars had to pay it in one go to free themselves.

Bertha agreed with his reasoning. They had to do it like a Burglar would do, fast and efficient without them knowing what hit them until after they did.

With their ship destroyed, the Burglars were stranded out on the open sea, Hiccup suggested to have another ship from their island come and get them.

"And how are we supposed to do that." One of the women said sarcastically.

Hiccup simply pointed at Toothless, "He is the fastest dragon ever." He drawled, "I just need someone to come with me so that they believe me"

"Me! Me! Me!" Camicazi said jumping up and down excitedly.

Bertha looked unsure for a moment, but they really had no other choice, "You better keep her safe" she told him, in a tone that promised pain if not.

"s-sure I will" he stutter nervously

Walking towards Toothless out of instinct Camicazi moved her hand towards her knife that made Toothless growled and everyone tense up and go fro their weapons

"whoa whoa" Hiccup exclaimed raising his hand one on the dragons head and the other in front of Camicazi, "Relax" he said to the dragon.

Hiccup looked at Camicazi, "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Camicazi nodded, "Than drop your weapon"

Camicazi looked at him as if he had grown a second head along with everyone else. She knew he had always been weird even by normal standards. He had always had the craziest ideas, and they work for the most part.

Camicazi nodded and drop her weapon on the floor, much to everyone else's shouts of disagreement. Bertha just stood there with an unreadable.

Toothless calm down when he saw her drop her weapon, Hiccup mounted the dragon and extended his hand towards Camicazi.

Taking his hand she get on, and toothless take off at an incredible speed. Leaving the sound of a screaming Camicazi.

"Toothless what are you doing!?" Hiccup shouted at the dragon flying higher and higher than diving down. Camicazi buried her face on Hiccup's back and grapped her arms around his torso, "We need her to like us"

The dragon stopped after a while, and started what could be described as chuckling. They started flying slower and much more smoothly.

"Sorry" he said to the blonde.

"I-its alright, but this is amazing"

"I know, isn't it? They are not what we think they are," he said patting the dragon on the back smiling softly.

"I have never seen you this happy" the blond told him.

"I have never been this at peace in my entire life, I feel for the first time in my life absolutely free. Nothing can compare to the feeling of being up here" he sighted contently, "Unlike living with them" he mutter darkly low enough so that Camicazi didn't hear him, but it wasn't low enough.

She saw the look that he got when saying 'them' which she guessed he meant Berk. She made a mental note to ask him later.

They flew in silence all the way to Bog Island.

((0))

"Dragon!" were the shouts and screams that welcome the two riders. There were arrows and axes thrown their way. Hiccup was pressed to dodge each an every object.

"Wait!" Camicazi shouted from behind Hiccup. They were currently hovering above them.

"Camicazi?" one of the Valkyrie response that made all of them halt long enough for Hiccup to land.

Getting off the black dragon Camicazi ran up to her aunt Göll. She gave her a quick run down of the situation. The pirate attack, Hiccup rescuing them, him being invited to live with them, and their current predicament Bertha stranded out on the sea.

All them looked at Hiccup wearily mostly because of the dragon. Göll looked surprised, her sister actually invited a man to live with them. But shook of her stupor and gave orders to ready their biggest ship and head out to rescue their sisters.

"I hope Bertha explains this," gesturing at Hiccup and the night fury.

"She will, now lets go"

((0))

After having rescuing Bertha and her crew, they loaded their good onto the ship and headed back to Bog Island. Hiccup returned back to his island and picked up some of his items.

Upon leaving his island Hiccup noticed a ship heading to the burned ship. The crest on the sails was that of the Meatheads.

Bringing out his spy glass he looked over the person on the ship. He recognized the person on the ship. it was Ake the Meatheads chief.

Looking trough the spy glass he could see the man enraged, he was red in the face throwing his axe at anyone in sight. While ranting about what he assumed a failed plan, they fished out the pirate the Hiccup had hit dead on with Toothless plasma bolt.

They talked for about five minutes before the chief paled and gave one his man an order, the man left only to return a few minutes later with a piece of paper and some writing utensils, from what he could see it said something about a debt and due pay.

Hiccup assumed the chief plans had been moved up as he had anticipated if they ever found out the Burglars knew of their plans.

The chief gave the paper to the man and tied it around a pigeon. The pigeon flew off the direction of the Bog-Burglars Island.

The chief plunged his sword trough the pirate stomach and throwing him overboard. They soon headed back to their island.

"Common Bud, we have to warn them," He said to the night fury, going at full speed towards Bog Island.

((0))

Arriving at Bog Island Hiccup left Toothless in the forest and headed over to their main hall where all of the Valkyries had been gather.

It seemed that Hiccup came at the end of Bertha's speech, and from their reaction he could only guess that she told them about the Meatheads ploy against them.

Entering the hall, all of the women turn and looked at him wearily, some with disgust, and hatred. It reminded him of Berk looking up to Camicazi her reminded himself why he was here.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi exclaimed, from her mother right waving her hand.

She was sitting in the center of the room in a big marble throne with dragons heads decorating the side of the it. She was sitting to her mother right while her aunt was sitting to her left with Bertha in the center of the two.

"H-hey" he waved nervously not knowing what to do.

"Come young one" said Bertha.

Hiccup walked in front of them.

"Sister are you sure it wise to have a boy in the island you know-" Göll was cut off by a glare shot by her sister and niece.

"I am sure, we need a black smith, and he rides night fury what better bargain, and he is different from the rest" Bertha stated firmly, but some still doubted that. They had been abused by man at one and seen how far their greed went.

"So Hiccup I know we haven't been able to talk much, but tell me why were you exile form Berk" the lead to a shouting match between everyone else in the hall.

"Sister we can't harbor an outcast you know that!" Göll exclaimed from her sister left.

"Why would their laws apply to us, we are already looked down upon and I want to hear his side," she stated firmly, "SILENCE!" Bertha bellowed.

Hiccup went on an explaining his reason for leaving Berk, how Snoutlout, Astrid, the twins, and Fishlegs lied to his father and told him how he had endanger them in the kill ring. He went on in explaining what really happened that night and what really happened in the kill ring. And how his father agreed with them and called him useless.

He went further in his explanation about his treatment throughout his life on Berk. The way the villagers treated him and viewed him. And that Gobber had been the only one defending him and had treated him with some sort of respect.

At the end of his tale Camicazi had been cursing under her breath, Göll looked appalled, and Bertha looked apoplectic. She wanted nothing more than go and give Stoick a piece of her mind.

No one should have had suffer that way ever. From his story Bertha deduced that Stoick had never bother to teach him the way to do things. He had been on his own since birth, and the way the villager treated the heir of the tribe. no wonder the child ran.

"As I was saying you are invited to stay, with us. You gain a place to live and we gain a blacksmith" Bertha let a small grace her face surprising everyone.

"And a night fury" Camicazi added excitedly, "I want to ride a dragon!" everyone looked skeptical at that.

"I also have some new about the Meathead" that made everyone in the room tense up

"Go on" Bertha said stiffly.

"When I was leaving the Island, I saw their chief approach the your burned ship, he seemed enraged, and they picked up one of the pirates from the sea. I'm assuming he knows about his ploy being found out, and I believe you will be receiving a message with an ultimatum on your debt."

True to his word a pigeon came with a letter. Bertha grabbed the bird and read it. Her face showed nothing but raged. As she kept on reading her face turned redder and redder and her jaw clench.

"They want us to pay by the end of the day." she growled, "We have five hours, otherwise they want Camicazi, and five of my best warriors as brides, and to by extension to unite our tribes and we basically become their slaves"

That led to screams of outrage, some demanding war against them.

Camicazi sat there stiffly, she had seen the Meatheads son, and he truly had a face only a mother could love as long as she was blind.

"It says they also demand the name of the dragon rider" Bertha added.

Hiccup stood there rigid. Not knowing what to do. He could just fly away if it came to it.

Bertha sighed, thinking of a way to get out of this.

"How much do you owe exactly" Hiccup asked curiously.

Bertha raised an eyebrow, " we owe 10,000 Hack-silver pieces" she looked at the boy intently, "Why?" she asked, curiously.

"Ohh!" Camicazi explained, "I know that look. It's the one he get when he has an idea"

"Do you have an idea Hiccup" Bertha asked, and suddenly the room went silent.

Hiccup rubbed his back nervously, "Y-yea, remember I told you I had met the pirates before today." Bertha raised and eyebrow telling him to continue, "Well when they I found them they were in the process of burying their gold. When they saw Toothless they ran and left all their gold. I think it should be enough to pay your debt and last you a while"

Bertha gave Hiccup a warm smile, and everyone else cheered.

"Send a message to the Meatheads, will meet them at their island and pay-" Bertha was cut off by Hiccup.

"Are you sure that's wise" he said nervously when everyone looked at him heatedly.

"Do you believe you have a better idea _boy_" Göll said to him venomously, Bertha simply raised her hand and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup realized his mistake and wave his hand frantically, "That not what I mean," he said, "I mean that if you go to their island they might take who ever you send as hostage and still demand you to unite the tribes. You said that they have been adamant about this. Even you pay them, what is to stop them from demanding more. They will have the advantage in numbers in their island, why not meet them out in the sea where it will be on even ground. I could be high up with toothless since they already know about him."

'_He has the mind of a tactician, and that does make more sense. They have been wanting a marriage between Camicazi and his son.'_ Bertha said to herself.

Bertha nodded and gave the order to do as Hiccup said.

"Now, let go get the gold" Bertha got up from her seat telling Hiccup to follow.

((0))

"Sir we receive a message from the Bertha" the burly man gave the note to Ake the Meathead chief.

The chief read the note.

"So they want to pay their debt." he ran his finger through the handle of his axe. "Get the ship ready we are heading out"

'_What are you planning, there is no way they have the money ready.'_

"We will have them" Ake grinned evilly.

((0))

Out on the ocean, Bertha and Ake looked at one another from their respective ship.

The ships were floating side to side, and a boardwalk was place to connect them.

"So do you accept the term as payment" Ake smirk.

"No we have the money to pay" Bertha said, and a chest full of gold, "This should cover it and more" soon the smirk was wiped from Ake.

The chest was handed to the Meathead, who soon counted it "5,000 pieces of gold sir" that was certainly more than enough. Gold was worth at least double the worth of silver.

"I believe this settles our debt" Bertha said coldly. He really hated the man, after hiring the pirates and finding what his plan for them was.

"Yes yes" Ake said, "But you didn't really think we help you out just for gold."

"Oh you mean sending pirates after us, to increased our debt and gain I believe _whores_ was you're the term you used" she said coldly, making the Valkyries raised their weapons and the Meatheads respond in kind.

"Do you really think will just let you go" Ake snarled, "Get them" he barked at his man.

Bertha kicked the boardwalk that connected their ships, "Set sail!" Bertha commanded.

"Don't let the scape, ready the cannons" but before they could fire a shot, a the sound of a night fury approaching was heard by all.

"Night Fury"

Bertha smirked, "Did you forget about the rider."

((0))

High above Hiccup watched as Ake prepared to fire the cannons, "Lets go bud"

The went into a dive and send a plasma shot at the cannon. They kept on firing at the mast and other parts of the ship leaving them stranded.

Leaving an enraged Ake screaming and swearing, "You will pay for this, I will get you! You bitch"

((0))

"Well I guess we have made an enemy of the Meatheads today," Bertha sighted rubbing her temples, "We lost one of out trading partners"

"Well what they were planning on doing with us I say good riddance" Göll said to her.

"True and we gain Hiccup" Making Bertha smile, and Göll roll her eyes at the blonde.

They disembark the ship and Hiccup landed in front of them, "So where is your forge" Hiccup asked.

"It was destroyed in one of the dragon raid, we will have to build a new one." Berth said, in her stoic tone.

"oh can I choose where it can be build"

Bertha raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Where would you like it"

Hiccup pointed out in the outskirts of the village away from them, "over there, I know they aren't used to Toothless an dis best if I'm out of the way" he grinned at her.

She could tell it wasn't a real smile, it was more a mask just like hers. The 'out of the way' told her everything she needed to know. He knew he wasn't welcome, but still accepted to come here.

"Sure, will start as soon as possible in the meantime you can stay in out home"

Göll started protesting at having him in their home, while Camicazi grinned. Hiccup kept his hollow smile on and said, "It's ok ill just find a cave, I'll move into the village once the forge is done I don't want to be much trouble, after all you've done for me," and flew off into the forest.

"Aunt! Look at what you did" Camicazi pointed in the direction Hiccup flew off into

"Well he can't stay with us. What will people think?" She huffed, while Camicazi fumed.

"Enough!" he stated firmly, "Göll he is a guest that just saved us from a life of enslavement" and send her a glare before she could retort, "He is different from the rest."

"Will see" she huffed and walk away bickering with Camicazi on their way home.

"It's us that have much to thank you for" Bertha murmured softly, and looked in the direction the boy and his dragon left.

She followed her daughter and sister back home; she needed to rest after such a day. Things were bound to become more interesting with their new addiction.

((0))

**Tell me if you like this chapter and all.**

**Sorry about the delay. I got a new computer and had to work on my college research papers and project so I stopped writing for a while, but now I'm back. I'll post a new KP chapter later on.**

**Mystery Joker out!**


End file.
